


that morning, on the coast

by sigmalied



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalied/pseuds/sigmalied
Summary: Kassandra leaves a note for Kyra on the day of her departure from Mykonos. She is not a poet, but intense affection has led people to speak in stranger tongues before - in her case, after much time spent agonizing over a bit of papyrus.





	that morning, on the coast

**Author's Note:**

> My first speed-writing project. 1 hour was my limit. Love letters are always fun.

To Kyra, liberator of Mykonos

That morning, on the coast - when you had your hand around my neck - I was not myself. I remember blood pounding through my breast, the sting of salt on your lips, pink dawn glazing your eyes. I remember your promise to disrupt my gait for a day’s time so that all would know you had me. I remember you gripping tighter, staying my breath so that _I_ would know you had me. And I, an idiot under threat, shipwrecked in the palm of your hand and drowned in shallow waters, my body forever held by the sea. 

You made me fragile like the morning itself. Soft and full of light. All my strength deserted me and I unfurled as though in death, revealing nothing but flesh and mortal desperation, yet still you found me beautiful, and I found you merciful. I will think of you each time I see the sunrise. It is yours, for it is as unfailing and true.

Whenever the first light of day caresses your cheek, may the lips of Eos be my lips also. She has seen us and will remember us. While my note may wither in time - and so shall we both, eventually - she will prize and preserve our moment together in her saffron robes as a tithe so rich in worth it will supplant the glory of jealous Aphrodite herself. And if Aphrodite should curse me for this offense, may it be in the same manner as she cursed Eos, so that I will forever recall you with unquenchable longing.

May the rosy hands of Eos be our temple for all of time. May you abandon your cold caves and build your houses on proud high hills, where you will bathe in every sunrise and share every breath with every cloud skirting the heavens. May you think of me as I think of you, tenderly and with eagerness to become fragile again, when I come gliding back to your shores with dawn filling my sails. 

\- the _misthios_


End file.
